nightsdawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
__TOC__ *'–5 000 000 000' Ly-cilph start travelling. *'  –650 000 000' Ly-cilph arrive at Milky Way. *'          –211' Laymil mass-suicide; the Ruin Ring is formed. *'           100' Kiint visit Earth in secret and start training observers. *'           600' Tracy Dean is born.(≟) *'           800' Tyrathca settle on Mastrit PJ. 18th cent. *'1764' Fletcher Christian is born. *'1793' Fletcher Christian dies. 19th cent. *'1899' Al Capone is born. 20th cent. *'1925' Patricia Mangano is born.(≟) *'1947' Al Capone dies. *'1995' Patricia Mangano dies.(≟) 21st cent. *'2020' Clavius base established. Mining of Lunar subcrustal resources starts. *'2037' Beginning of large-scale geneering on humans; improvement to immunology system, eradication of appendix, organ efficiency increased. *'2041' First deuterium-fuelled fusion stations built; inefficient and expensive. *'2043' Last Ford Nissan Omnirover produced. *'2044' Christian reunification. *'2047' First asteroid capture mission. Beginning of Earth’s O’Neill Halo. *'2049' Quasi-sentient bitek animals employed as servitors. *'2050' Messopia arcology is built.(≟) *'2055' **Jupiter mission. **Lunar cities granted independence from founding companies. *'2057' Ceres asteroid settlement founded. *'2058' Affinity symbiont neurons developed by Wing-Tsit Chong, providing control over animals and bitek constructs. *'2062' First, experimental aerostat extraction of 3He from Jupiter’s atmosphere. *'2064' **Multinational industrial consortium (Jovian Sky Power Corporation) begins mining Jupiter’s atmosphere for 3He using aerostat factories. **Islamic secular unification. *'2067' Fusion stations begin to use 3He as fuel. *'2069' Affinity bond gene spliced into human DNA. *'2070' “Beastie baiting” becomes popular in Britain *'2075' JSKP germinates Eden, a bitek habitat in orbit around Jupiter, with UN Protectorate status. *'2077' New Kong asteroid begins FTL stardrive research project. *'2085' **Eden opened for habitation. **Luca Comar is born.(≟) *'2086' Habitat Pallas germinated in Jupiter orbit. *'2090' Wing-Tsit Chong dies, and transfers memories to Eden’s neural strata: start of Edenist culture. Cloudscoops replace aerostats in He3 mining. Eden and Pallas declare independence from UN. Launch buyout of JSKP shares. Pope Eleanor excommunicates all Christians with affinity gene. Exodus of affinity capable humans to Eden. Effective end of bitek industry on Earth. *'2091' Lunar referendum to terraform Mars. *'2094' Edenists begin exowomb breeding programme coupled with extensive geneering improvement to embryos. 22nd cent. *'2103' **Earth’s national governments consolidate into Govcentral. **Thoth base established on Mars. *'2104' After a decade of exowomb breeding programme, Edenist population triples. *'2107' Govcentral jurisdiction extended to cover O’Neill Halo. *'2115' First instantaneous translation by New Kong spaceship, Earth to Mars. *'2118' Mission to Proxima Centauri. *'2123' Terracompatible planet found at Ross 154. *'2125' **Ross 154 planet named Felicity, first multiethnic colonists arrive. **Nyvan, second new terracompatible planet, discovered. Multiethnic colonies founded. *'2130' Fifth new terracompatible planet discovered. Multiethnic colonies founded. *'2131' **Edenists germinate Perseus in orbit around Ross 154 gas giant, begin 3He mining. **Start of what historians will name the Great Dispersal: massive starship building programme initiated in O’Neill Halo; Govcentral begins large-scale enforced outshipment of surplus population. *'2139' asteroid Braun impacts on Mars. *'2151' Avon open for colonization. *'2156' New California open for ethnic streamed colonization. *'2160' Large-scale enforced outshipment of surplus Earth population by Govcentral starts, peaks at 2 million a week. *'2175' Bielefeld founded.(≟) *'2178' Srinagar founded. *'2180' First orbital tower built on Earth. 23rd cent. *'2205' **130th new terracompatible planet discovered: Historians mark here the end of the Great Dispersal. **Antimatter production station built in orbit around sun by Govcentral in an attempt to break the Edenist energy monopoly. *'2208' First antimatter-drive starships operational. *'2209' Carys Thomas discovers the Norfolk Tears. *'2210' Richard Saldana transports all of New Kong’s industrial facilities from the O’Neill Halo to an asteroid orbiting Kulu: He claims independence for the Kulu system, founds Christian-only colony, and begins to mine 3He from the system’s gas giant. *'2218' First voidhawk gestated, a bitek starship designed by Edenists. *'2225' Establishment of a hundred voidhawk families: Habitats Romulus and Remus germinated in Saturn orbit to serve as voidhawk bases. *'2229' Ashly Hanson is born. *'2230' Kulu settled by Richard Saldana. *'2232' Conflict at Jupiter’s trailing Trojan asteroid cluster between Belt Alliance ships and an O’Neill Halo company hydrocarbon refinery. Antimatter used as a weapon; twenty-seven thousand people killed. *'2238' **Treaty of Deimos; outlaws production and use of antimatter in the Sol system; signed by Govcentral, Lunar nation, Asteroid Alliance, and Edenists. Antimatter stations dismantled and abandoned. **Avon becomes independent. *'2245' (plot of “New Days Old Times”) *'2250' **Richard Saldana dies; coronation of Gerrald Saldana as King of Kulu: Foundation of Kulu Kingdom. **Rubra is born. *'2257' The Land Liberation War is fought on Nyvan. Attacks on GovCentral buildings and employees forces Earth to abandon it's claim to the planet. Nyvan enters a 17 year period of isolation, durring which 23 nations form on the planet's surface. *'2260' Jerez discovered; Parma and Kulu dispute its ownership; Parma loses; Chloe Saldana becomes the Prince of Jerez.(≟) *'2267' First skirmish involving use of antimatter among colony worlds. *'2270' Eighth skirmish involving use of antimatter among colony worlds. Cumulative total: thirteen million killed. *'2271' Avon summit between all planetary leaders. Treaty of Avon, banning the manufacture and use of antimatter throughout inhabited space: Formation of Human Confederation to police agreement; construction of Confederation Navy begins. **Gerrald Saldana dies; coronation of Alastair Saldana. *'2294' Rubra abandons Edenism. *'2300' Confederation expanded to include Edenists. 24th cent. *'2301' First Contact: Jiciro race discovered, a pre-technology civilization: System quarantined by Confederation to avoid cultural contamination. *'2306' Rubra germinates Valisk. *'2310' First ice asteroid impact on Mars. *'2325' Kiera Salter is born.(≟) *'2330' First blackhawks gestated at Valisk. Valisk closed to “spiritual seekers”. *'2350' War between Novska and Hilversum: Novska bombed with antimatter; Confederation Navy prevents retaliatory strike against Hilversum. *'2356' Kiint homeworld discovered. *'2357' Kiint join Confederation as “observers”. *'2360' A voidhawk scout discovers Atlantis. *'2365' Magellanic Itg fleet composed only of blackhawks. *'2371' Edenists colonize Atlantis. *'2375' Firedrakes geneered in Charmaine, Tropicana.(≟) *'2383' Candy buds plant-machine assembled/geneered in Karriwak, Tropicana.(≟) *'2390' Rubra dies. *'2393' (plot of “Candy Buds”) *'2395' Tyrathca colony world discovered. *'2400' *Ashly Hanson visits Nyvan.(≟) 25th cent. *'2402' **Tyrathca join Confederation. **Idria discovered. *'2405' (plot of “Deathday”) *'2407' Tonala’s Ironberg Foundry construction begins. *'2408' Mining operations start in Idria. *'2411' Nyiru knocked into orbit above Narok. *'2415' Kiera Salter dies.(≟) *'2420' Kulu scoutship Ethlyn discovers Mirchusko and the Ruin Ring. *'2428' Bitek habitat Tranquility germinated by Crown Prince Michael Saldana, orbiting above Ruin Ring. *'2432' Prince Michael’s son, Maurice, geneered with affinity: Kulu abdication crisis; Prince Michael exiled; coronation of Lukas Saldana. *'2441' Prince Noton is born. *'2447' (plot of “The Lives and Loves of Tiarella Rosa”) *'2457' Ombey discovered by Royal Kulu Navy. *'2458' Seventh shed of Tonala’s Ironberg Foundry completed; construction halts. *'2470' Ombey open for immigration. *'2480' Last Edenist contact with Valisk. *'2496' Koblat founded. *'2500' Ombey reaches 10 million inhabitants; Ombey principality founded. 26th cent. *'2505' Prince Noton becomes the head of the Kulu Corporation. *'2510' Pasto founded.(≟) *'2532' First intact Laymil corpse found in Ruin Ring. *'2544' Jantrit distroyed. *'2550' **Mars declared habitable by Terraforming office. **Mr. Butterworth is born *'2558' Samual Aleksandrovich leaves Kolomna to join the Navy. *'2565' **First Dyhaan DLA404 landcruiser manufactored on Varzquez. **Dariat is born. *'2575' **Laton’s group settles secretly in Schuster County **Dariat and Anastasia meet. **Kursk reaches stage three.(≟) *'2576' LDC formed. *'2580' **Dorado asteroids discovered around Tunja, claimed by both Garissa and Omuta. **Part of the Tonala’s Ironberg Foundry becomes a national nature preserve. *'2581' **Dorados War: Garissa genocide and Omuta blockade. **Exnall founded. *'2582' LDC establishes a colony on Lalonde ; Durringham founded. *'2586' (plot of “Escape Route”) *'2587' Coastuc-RT founded. *'2588' Anglade suffers bacterial plague. *'2591' Last Dyhaan DLA404 landcruiser manufactored on Varzquez. *'2595' Emmerson born.(≟) *'2596' **Chaumort independent. **Biosphere cavern drilling starts in Ayacucho. *'2599' Sehad germinated. 27th cent. *'2602' **Aethra is germinated around Murora. **Wryde founded. *'2605' **Arklow counties bankrupt. **Samual Aleksandrovich becomes First Admiral. *'2606' Syrinx and Ruben holiday on Uighur. *'2608' **Kirsten Saldana crowned Princess of Ombey. **Prince Howard replaces Prince Noton as the head of the Kulu Corporation. **Oconto founded. *'2610' **Ly-cilph arrive to Lalonde system. **Northway under assessment for colonization permit.(≟) *'2611' **Confederation has 862 members. **End of the Omuta sanctions. **(main plot of the trilogy) Planned events (as of 2611; many probably did not took place as planned after the end of the Possession Crisis) *'2630' Murora expected to be fully grown. =Notes= (≟) Approximate date.